A new day not yet begun
by ShadowDomain
Summary: Hagrid has to face up to the truth and his quirks about 'dangerous' creatures what will happen when he faces the object of his desires?


**A new day not yet begun**

Hagrid had been having a terrible time this year ever since he had over heard the Headmaster talking to Professor McGonagall about a certain student who along with his friends had always come down to see him

It couldn't happen anyway although the boy had just turned 16 and it wasn't strictly speaking illegal as he wasn't a Teacher it was wrong in everyone's minds including his own

Which is why he got so annoyed when he would wake up hard for this boy and longing to have him near

He watched the boy with his friends he was so quiet and reserved if he hadn't heard it from the Headmaster he would never have believed it

He sometimes wondered if it was the boy he wanted or the boy's life after all he had been expelled from Hogwarts 32 years ago in his 2nd year he hadn't had a chance to learn and graduate from Hogwarts

This boy did he was different but he had friends people accepted him they didn't scowl and turn away like they had done for him

He was one messed up person he was a 44 year old Half breed giant lusting after a boy when he was nearly 3x his age

He would sit out by the Lake feeding the Baby Squid which had somehow infiltrated and watch Professor Kettleburn teaching them about various creatures

This boy was an eager learner very bright a bit to clever for his own good he would think smiling as the boy would point out a mistake the Professor had made while his friends rolled their eyes exaspiratedly

He didn't look 16 he looked older more mature he had sandy brown hair that was perminantly mused even though he tried to part it to one side a gentle face and a warm friendly smile that always had a cheering effect he had started to grow a beard just a little patch in the dip above his chin where he had a scar

He absentmindedly ran his hand over his chin wondering if he should grow a beard he had always previously shaved it off because given his "nature" the beard might frighten people after all Giants were well know for being big and hairy and even though he was half he was no exception

He had been big and hairy when he was a student his first year and second he wished he could have graduated because then he could have proved to people that Half Breeds were just as good as any other magical beings of the world

It was his own fault of course he had always had a fasination with so called "Dangerous" creatures I mean so what if he had a Giant spider friend living in the Forest which had before lived in a cuboard so what if he had kept Fire Crab's in his trunk or a Dragon under his bed just cause they could look after themselves didn't make them dangerous

This was why he was fasinated by this boy why he would wake up shamefully turned on this is why he would watch the skin glinting in the sunlight as he rolled up his sleeves in Care of magical Creatures class or Herbology this is why he got jealous when he saw one of the girls eyeing him like a dog eyes a bone or when one of his mates would clap him playfully on the shoulder making him smile like that

He had know his parents they had both been extra ordinarily gifted in magic and both uncommonly kind he had been expelled 2 years prior to their first year at Hogwarts in 1946 he had been 14 and they were only twelve but they had been friends anyway they would come down and visit him just like their son did now

His Father a Gryffindor had been a hopeless boy a magical genius but hopeless he had been scatty and would easily get distracted from his train of thoughts or the opposite he would become so involved in something that he wouldn't notice anything around him he had blonde scruffy hair green eyes and a chubby baby face he hadn't been a fat boy but neither had he been slim always looking slightly to wide for his height

His Mother on the other hand was a very different matter she had been a Ravenclaw was passionate about her studies was passionate about things she believed in and was especially passionate about those she cared for she had long wavy golden brown hair to halfway down her back hauntingly pretty violet eyes a friendly face and a radiant smile she had always had a very slim figure she was the sort of person who could eat whatever she wanted and it would never effect her appearence

She truely had been Hogwarts belle of the time many people had bugged her trying to show off which is when she met his Father she liked him because he didn't show off and was slightly insecure about himself but he treated her like a human being not just something to be gawked at like most boy's did

They had all been friends seperatly but together they had made those the best years of his life despite all his personal problems

He had been very taken with her and he often tried to convince himself that the only reason he saw the boy like this was because he saw her in him it was a lie though

He was very much his own person sure all the time he could see the boy's parents in him his Mother's strong passion his Father's insecure nature and he would also become immersed in something and forget about the world around him he could easily be a bitter boy he had every excuse to be but he wasn't he was the kindest sweetest soul their was

He physically didn't entirely resemble either of his parents the scruffy hair was from his dad but the colour was a mixture of both he had his Mum's gentle face and always a slim figure he too could eat whatever he wanted and it would never effect his appearence he was a tall wiery boy which was most unlike either of his parents who had been quite short

There was a knock at the door which interupted his thoughts and he adjusted his moleskin shirt to hide his arousal before getting up grabbing his crossbow and opening it frowning in a puzzled way when he saw no one there he had been expecting the Centaurs he had been having a lot of trouble with them lately they were becoming far too territorial

'Ello?...'ello?

He jumped when the boy who had been haunting his thoughts pulled off an invisibility cloak frowning at him

What's that for!?

He lowered the crossbow realising it was still aimed at him

Those eyes unnerved him a bit that was the last feature of the boy's that fasinated him so they were his Mother's Almond shape but it was the colour that made his blood run like fire through his veins

Amber a goldeny Amber colour a sort of very deep auban running into gold and then into caramel and finally brown and they sparkled with the same passion his Mother's eyes had held in their mysterious depths and burnt with a fire his Father's had a winning combination to say the least it made his eyes almost hypnotic

He made him feel like some prey being hunted,stalked,sized up by the hunter about to be pounced upon he liked that for once he was not the frigtening one he was not the deadly one this boy was

Come in Remus he says smiling

Remus smiles his warm smile and slides in shutting the door behind him

Sometimes Hagrid wonders if he was delibratly put on this Earth to drive him mad

Why did he have to be dressed like that?

It was an exceptionally hot day for September almost as bad as mid July the sort of day when you get hot and bothered easily and the sort of evening and nights where you lie ontop of the bed instead of underneath dripping in sweat the sheet's stuck to you're back and you in you're underwear trying to get cool

Remus was obviously trying to do this he had a baggy short sleeve plain white t-shirt which Hagrid suspected to be his Dad's as it was miles to big for him he had light knee length cargo shorts showing his firm long strong not as hairy as he would have expected legs off grass stains on his knee's and black sandles

On close inspection he could see Remus' hair plastered onto his forehead or damply hanging forward in spikes about his eyes and their was a Werewolf's tooth on a black string hanging round his neck

Hot out?

Boiling...I think the boiler room might be cooler he said fanning his flushed cheek's...I don't know how you can stand it in here Hagrid I really don't

Ahh you cool down yer way an' i'll do it mine if tha' means stayin' inside in a vaccum then fine...so where are Sirius,James and Pete this evenin'?

Well Sirius surprise surprise is in detention with Flitwick Peter was trying to become one with the Freezer in the Kitchens and James is attempting to be eaten by the Giant Squid

So why arn't you joining in then?

Hagrid one would almost think you were trying to get rid of me

For you're own good he thought

Get rid of yer?...neva!

None of the idea's sounded paticularly pleasing to me well the Freezer did but Peter will have to be unstuck and defrosted out of it before I can get any where near it

Then we'll hav' ter unstick you!

Good point...so why arn't you in the Forest tonight I thought you did sweeps in there

I do it's jus' I...I had things on my mind see

Oh right anything you want to talk about?

Probably shouldn't...not wit' a Student

Alright just a suggestion he said teasingly

Tea?

Sorry?

Tea?

Tea?...Hagrid it's nearly 80 out there how can you stand to drink tea now!...unless it's ice tea?

No

You're weird Hagrid

Yes I know i've been told...wel' now tha' you've reminded me i'd betta' be doin' my sweep...s'what i'm here for...so you run alon' now an' 'ave fun wit' tha' Freezer he said ushering Remus out...i'll no doubt be seein' you al' t'morrow anyhow...night Remus he called shutting the door

He hadn't been able to stand it Remus dressed like that with arms and legs on display was torture he had to get rid of him quickly

He sat back in the armchair and with a groan stroked his hardness through his trousers closing his eyes and sinking back into the firm chair back heart pounding painfully fast in his already over charged body

There was a knock on the door and Remus came back in not noticing at first as he froze

Sorry Hagrid I just came to get the cloak or James will have my-...oh!

Remus' already flushed cheek's turned crimson red a horrified look on his face while he was still frozen cock in his hand entire face bright red in embaressment and horror

Remus I-

He gave a strangled sort of squeak and quickly turned to leave

I'm sorry Hagrid i'm sorry he said slightly hysterically making to put the cloak on

In a moment of blind panic he rose from the chair and caught Remus' arm pulling the cloak away in his hand

Remus I...look I err...

Hagrid I should really be going he said quickly

Yes I know...but jus' now well I-

If you're worried i'll say anything then don't be I won't but please can I go now?

No it's jus'...I...the reas-

You don't have to explain yourself Hagrid it's hot that happens to people in this weather increased blood flow due to heat he said uncertainly

Remus looked so innocent so flustered eyes dancing with a mixture of emotions and Hagrid lost it...all sense of reason gone as he bent down and pressed his lip's on Remus'

I like him because he's like his Mother he reminds me of her that's it that's all there is...no...I like him because he's a Werewolf a wild "Dangerous" can fend for itself creature...no I like him cause he's Remus because he's his honest self!

He looked confused and alarmed when he pulled away still unsure what he had just done to the son of his best friends

Hagrid?...

Oh Remus i'm sorry...i'm so sorry...yer jus'...yer?...yer you an' ter me yer perfect an' I look at you and I jus'...tha's wha' yer do ter me Remus...i'm a sick person...you'll 'ave ter talk ter yer head O' house an' i'll star' packing

What?

I said you'll a'-

No I heard that I meant why?

Cause o' what I jus' did

I'm not going to go to McGonagall about that...I don't want you to leave

But I jus'-

Did something unexpected though not...well not completely rejected

Wha'?...no i'll leave...I 'ave ter bec-

Remus had leant up and kissed him full on the lips cutting him off mid sentence and making his blood rush away from his brain and heart soar just as he had begun to get a rational hold of his mind

Hagrid enough you're not even listening

Remus wha' I want from you is way...way too much!

Remus' hand tracing across his lower back was doing him in though and before he could summon up an argument he followed the instructions in his head and kissed Remus cupping his face leading him to the bed

He lay down pulling Remus with him who smirked a preditory smile on his face eyes twinkling mischeviously as he hovered above him before kissing him

He groaned feeling Remus' wiery frame pressed against his own solid one true Remus was a good two feet shorter than he was but like this they fit perfectly together

Remus leant forward and whsipered in his ear in a voice that sent shiver's of pleasure down his spine

I know why you're doing this...you know what I am...and to you I am like the hunter stalking his prey...you've always been fixated on untamable creatures and what I turn into takes that to the extreme is that right?

He moaned and traced a hand down Remus' back sliding it under his shirt grunting in responce

It's a bit kinky of you Hagrid...getting turned on by a Werewolf

The danger he rasped trying to be honest

Danger?...yes I suppose you like being under somebody else's control don't you?

Yeeessssss

You and I arn't so different really are we Hagrid?

He paused looking into Remus' eyes...did he know?...no he couldn't only the Headmaster knew no one else dared bring up the subject to find out

I...err...no we're not are we

Both outcasts in the Wizarding world because of impurity and blood

Yer know wha' I am?

Remus was working the button's on his shirt undone and said in a honey coated voice I do indeed my Half Breed friend

He didn't say it with malice or hate under any other circumstances he would have flinched away from that as an insult but Remus said it in a friendly almost sensual way as if it was a good thing

Next thing he knew that far-too-big and concealing shirt was on the other side of the room and he could gaze at the display of skin slightly scarred from the Wolf's administrations but mezmorising to look at

Some might have found the scars disfiguring to such a handsom body but he didn't his eyes drew in every one like a map work each telling a tale each showing a glimps of the Werewolf with in

Remus was wirery and most would say he was a skinny boy weak and feeble bah! they didn't know a bloody thing about him

He had a slim figure yes but was well built and had a natural light display of muscles a trait passed on from the Wolf who had a very muscley body

Then his moleskin shirt was off gone...where had it gone?...how did he do that?

Hagrid ran a finger gently down the hollow of his inviting chest to his navel tracing what was obviously the bite mark around his side making Remus visibly shiver

Cold?

No it's just that scar has always been...well it's never fully healed shall we say

Did I hurt you?

No he said quietly planting searing kisses down his chest making his whole body burn from the inside out skin tingling against his lips

Oh Remus he said kissing the boy's neck and shoulder and realising up close that unique scent he had

It was of the outdoor's of a boy who spent his days in the sun of spring and new life treading through wide open country of summer and the wash of the salty sea of autum and a crisp musky smell of a large woodland forest or winter and a cold snow capped hillside place

He smelt of grass from outside of damp water and he realised that Remus' hair which had been damp and his forehead hadn't been sweat it had been from a water fight he smelt of chocolate,peppermint,honey and something sweeter...Butterbeer they'd been sneaking into Hogsmead again he wondered how they did that

Then there was the other smell Remus had of wildness of Moonlight and loam of the salty tang of blood the night breeze damp dewy earth of silvery moonlight as if it had been imprinted on his skin like the words "I must not be a know it all" on his hand the sick work of Dolores Umbridge in the brief time she had been a teaching assistant

But he was Remus the shy quiet boy as well who smelt of book's of ink of the dusty Library of polished wood and string from his violin

This smell aroused him further his cock throbing painfully now

His hands made their own way down to grasp himself but Remus batted them away pinning them with his knee's and he let out a whine being sushed by Remus' raised eyebrow and smirk

That's my territory now Hagrid

Two words sprang to mind...Alpha Male

Remus he tried to protest working on the boy's trousers trying to get them undone quickly

He granted him another priditory smile hair falling rougishly about his eyes before at an antagonizingly slow rate began to work his belt elbow every now and them accidentally on purpose brushing his erection causing him to buck his hips

Remus' shorts were gone sandal's on the floor next to his boot's and now he was only in his underwear black boxer briefs that loosely hugged his skin showing that Remus was in the same state as he was and he wanted nothing more than to rip those pants away banish them forever

Remus stopped undoing the belt causing him to look up pleadingly

If you keep struggling like that i'll go slower till I stop

Hagrid groaned of course John's son had to be a tease like him

Then with a snapping sound and a slight whip of his backside his belt was off lying on the floor somewhere and his trousers were about to join it as Remus' amazing hands undid the buttons

Yes they were off gone possibly forever...well ok for an hour at least

Remus flushed deep red once again like that shy boy he knew him to be deep down

He wasn't wearing any underwear and he was presented before Remus in a very vunrable position cheek's flushed eyes bright chest heaving and the hardest reddist most painful erection he had ever experienced

He knew he was nervous and leant up kissing Remus tracing his hands over his body exploring his map work of scars and finding the places that bought moans from him

Remus soon relaxed and he felt a chill of anticipation run down his spine as his hand snaked lower until it wrapped round his aching cock making him arch into the touch

Bit eager arn't we Hagrid?

Could say the same fer you he said brushing against Remus' arousal with his theigh making the boy moan a sound that was more like a growl

Touche

Ahh Remus yer be knowin' tha' i'm no good at other languages he rasped trying to keep his hips as still as possible while Remus' hands stroked him he knew if Remus carried on that way he wouldn't last long

It's basically like say...you got me on that one

Oh righ'...uh Merlin Re! he hissed throwing his head back eyes closed

Remus started planting kisses round his neck again this wasn't entirely what he had expected this boy was shy but he had expected him to be a bit more feral

This thought was cut off however when he bit down at the juncture of his neck making him yelp it didn't hurt exactly it was just a shock

It sent a warm flooding of blood to the area and he felt Remus' tounge swirling round the wound removing the metalic liquid

This turned him on more than anything else he had been bitten by a Werewolf nothing bad would happen but he had actually been bitten by one he had been bitten by Remus

Did I hurt you?

No...I...uhh...stop!

Huh?

Remus looked up surprised slightly worried as he grasped his wrists bringing them away from his lower reigon's that had almost been too much for him and he didn't want to end it before he had even seen Remus

Yer a bit too good fer me to believe tha' virgin innosence act he said flushing slightly

Oh...err...well i'm err...ok out of interest why did you think that?

I jus' assumed...I mean you were a Prefect wern't ya?

And?

Neva mind he said thickly kissing him and tasting the salty tang of his own blood on his lips

In one swift movement he had the surprised boy on his back and he was hovering just above him on his knee's

He bent down and kissed his way to Remus' left nipple swirling his tounge round it feeling the rapid heart beat beneath his lips

He moaned and arched up which is what Hagrid had wanted as it enabled him to slid a hand under Remus' back and lift his hips allowing him to slid those nice but annoying boxer briefs off that slim waist and the no-man-should-be-allowed-to-posess long strong legs

He sat up feeling as if he might pass out from all the desire he was feeling this boy was every bit a man with an incrediable body and to see this flushed incubus stretched out on his bed presenting himself so willingly nearly did him in then and there

He continued to trace the scars down Remus' body and felt the boy shudder as his hand crept lower before allowing it to snake it's way round his hard member making Remus growl deep in his throat and grab the sheet's in a white knuckle grip heel's jabbed firmly into the bed to keep himself from bucking he had a lot more restraint and will power than he himself had

Give in to me Remus

His whole body tensed under the touch and he felt him scraping his nails gently down his back

Hagrid...please

Oh Remus so young and innocent

Mmm....i'm not...uhh...innocent!...n'ver have been

Tha's a shame inosense is tha' greatest gift you can 'ave...but yer d'fnatly innocent Re

Hagrid was stunned when Remus pushed him over so he was on top straddling his hips a preditory smile back on his face

Innocent am I?

He had never imagined this boy to posess the strength to do that then again he had the feeling there was a lot about Remus that he didn't know

Maybe not he groaned as his throbbing cock came into contact with Remus'

Hagrid do you...?

His eyes widdened as he realised what Remus was suggesting and he raised his hips up resting his lower back on a pillow

Remus was a complicated person and it was annoying when he'd go blank just as he was trying to read his face to read his eyes to see what he was planning before he did it

He stiffled a cry when Remus pushed into him it didn't exactly hurt but it was awkward he had never had that done to him before and he felt his muscles stretching at the intrusion burning around him

He knew it was costing Remus a lot not to just thrust hard into him for his sake he was going slowly until he was used to it and began to moan and beg for more Sirius Black he might have expected to do this James Potter would be horrified Peter wouldn't dare John he highly doubted would and Remus if he wern't doing it now would never have believed it

Oh Remus please!

He seemed to understand and with a feral growl thrust in hard before pulling out and repeating this process again and again

Hagrid was lost in the sensations calling his name like an ancient prayer his hands holding Remus' back and Remus' drawing blood on his shoulders the mixture of pain and pleasure sent a jolt through his body and he came hard his body going limp his seed pooling on his belly

He realised Remus had come too he was breathing just as fast and his arms were trembling where he was using the last of his strength to stop from collapsing onto him

He slid out and Hagrid lay him down next to him kissing his forehead and gently stroking back the now truely sweat dampened hair from his face

...Hagrid I-

Shh go ter sleep yer exhausted

Remus lay his head on his shoulder the warmth felt reassuring then again everything about the boy felt reassuring

He mumbled something sleepily but Hagrid couldn't make it out

He was tired too he should probably be asleep but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind was keeping him awake

What had he done?...he had seduced a student he had taken his best friends son and the Teacher's prize student a 16 year old boy he flinched was he really only 16?

He heard Remus' breathing turn steady and shallow felt it tickling his skin and he knew he was asleep or he was a very good faker

It was dark outside it had been for a long time now his friends would wonder where he was might even come looking for him he knew he should wake him,make him leave

But he just couldn't do it he wanted him to stay for them to be like this forever with Remus in his arms

He was amazing the dim light catching his hair high lighting the gold and giving it a glow as if it were quite literally made of gold thread falling into his eyes

He smiled and brushed it away Remus looked like an angel in sleep with his gentle face lightly dream fluttering eyes and content smile on his lips his hand half curled above his still racing heart setting his skin on fire underneath it

Whoever you fall in love with will be a very lucky person he whispered kissing his forehead making him moan in his sleep and nuzzle closer

But you'll not be mine he thought sadly letting his exhaustion over take him tomorrow there would be hell to pay but for tonight he could be calm

Tonight he could fall asleep with Remus in his arms and forget all his problems let this amazing boy chase them away

After all tomorrow was a new day not yet begun


End file.
